


Pleasure Principle

by NobodysDiary



Series: Fascinating Encounter [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysDiary/pseuds/NobodysDiary
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors. English is not my first language.The POV is first person now. It felt unnatural and I felt constrained to write from another POV than first person.





	Pleasure Principle

I woke up. It was still dark outside. My mind was still inattentive from sleep.

My mind got clearer and clearer and after some minutes I realized where I was.

I was in his bed. Naked and face down. A blanket was covering me. Did he do that? Or did I do that while sleeping? Slowly I realized what happed a few hours ago.

"Damn." I was surprised at myself. I raised my eyebrows while I was thinking of it. I smiled. He said that he was also a demon in bed, I can confirm that. Exactly the right amount.

While thinking about it, I heard steps that were coming towards me. I turned around and sat upright on the bed. It was dark but I saw a silhouette. I saw his yellow eyes. They are like enigmatic diamonds in the dark.

He came closer. He looked at me. "Damn? I hope it was an affirmative damn about the ride."

I was still thinking about it and I casually answered "Yes. Definitely good. Very good."

"You liked that? Nice." He came to me, he was kneeling on the bed. He wore his trousers but was naked from the wairst up. His hair was still totally tousled. He shoved the blanket away. He put his hands on my hips. With a breathy voice he asked "You want a bonus?" And his eyes looked at me. Almost hypnotic. I felt the heat in my body returning again. Hot like hell.

I was surprised to hear that offer so shortly after. I tried to think rational about it but he had good arguments. His hands. On my hips.

"I..." My face was showing that I tried to think before jumping on another ride.

"Or you want to go? It is still dark though." He said that fast, contrastingly to the things before. He stood up and walked away into the next room. The whiff cooled my body.

A part of me wanted more. God, yes. I mean Satan. Whatever. The other part of me was afraid of getting pregnant, really afraid. I know him now quite a while. It wouldn't be surprising if that guy is good in letting me forget all caution and morals just the moment I need to.

I stood up. I began to get dressed.

As I was fully dressed again, he came back into the room. With a little disappointed and diaspproving look he said "Oh."

"It's not that I don't want. Oh...Satan. I want. But I still don't believe that you can snap with your fingers and there won't be a problem with children anymore."

"You think I lied to you about that? You really think that?" He was pissed. Kind of hot when he is pissed. Half naked, with tousled hair and these eyes.

But that is a moment a woman should focus on the topic. "I want to believe you but I really should think about that first."

He snapped with his fingers and a light appeared above me out of nowhere. He snapped again and it disappeared.

"Wow. And how on earth do you do that?" I couldn't believe that. "What about physics?"

"That's the point. I'm not from earth. Remember? And physics... I'm not a professor of physics or some teacher. Don't ask me that."

He had no idea why it worked. At least it seemed like that. Some strange godly force. But to be fair, I wasn't in the mood for some scientific talk. Some hours ago that guy fucked me so devinely, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. You never showed me that you can do magic out of nowhere, although we know each other for quite a while now."

"Well, yeah. Right." He seemed more relaxed now.

He snapped his fingers again. I saw that something was different on the bed. It was done. "Holy...God...Ah fuck..."

He said "Okay."

I turned my head and looked how he came closer and closer. He knew that I said it because of my struggles to use the right swearwords. What a clever, cheeky demon he was.

He was now in front of me. I just expected to be pushed back on the bed.

"Now how about that..." He grabbed me on the hips. He moved me away from the bed and pressed me against the wall.

Okay, that was new. That was, fuck... He moved his hands down and pushed my legs a little apart. He slowly unbuttoned his trousers. He slowly unbuttoned my trousers and pushed them down a little. I had still my pants on. He was so close that he touched my lower body with his body while unbuttoning. He was now there with unbuttoned trousers, but still with shorts on like me. He was touching my groin near the clit with his convered still quite relaxed cock.

He slided is hands under my shirt. He was touching my breasts. I felt the heat and the desire raising in my body.  
I automatically pushed my lower body against his cock a little. Again. And again. I moaned. The desire was raising.  
He felt that and I guess he liked the idea. He moved his hands down to my hips and held them. He slightly pushed and rubbed his cock against my body. I screamed with carnal desire.

I felt how his cock got harder and harder. I felt his hot body. My heavy breathing and my desire were so unbearable that I slided my hand into his trousers. Rubbing his cock in his shorts and pushed his shorts down to get access to his cock. He pushed my pants down really fast. He was rubbing his lower body against mine. He searched for the entrance. Ahhh, he found it. And in the next moment I felt how my body got pushed against the wall. He pushed me against the wall with every thrust. And with every thrust I yelled. With every thrust he sighed. Again and again. He pushed me against the wall and fucked me until we both obtained satisfaction.

He was conducting me slowly to the bed. And I felt the urge to sleep again after the few hours of sleep before. The last thing you noticed before you fell asleep was the snapping of fingers.


End file.
